Harry Kirkland-Bonnfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone
by SilentNight479er
Summary: Crossover between hetalia and harry potter


**Prologue**

Harry's POV

I was walking in the rain, barely able to stay on my feet. I had been walking for hours and, thanks to the small amount of food I had the day before, had no more energy to spend. While walking down the street, I passed these two blondes walking by. Before I can pass them the one with the big eyebrows stopped me. "Young lad, what are you doing out here so late? And alone at that?" I looked up at him but before I could respond, my legs gave out and darkness took over my vision.

_**Time Skip**_

I woke up in a very comfortable bed with green and brown swirl blankets over me. I looked around the room. The room contained a desk in the far right corner, a nightstand beside the bed, and a window on the other side of the bed. It is still dark out and raining. I look down and see that I am no longer wearing the clothes I had on earlier, but instead a very large black shirt on.

I get out of bed and go to the door, where I hear people talking on the other side. When I open the door a little I see the two blondes from before talking to each other. "Angleterre, whaht ahre we going to do?" The one with long hair asked in an accent that I assume is french. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we are not sending him back."

I push on the door to get a better look at them when it suddenly squeaks loudly. They stop talking and look at the door and see me staring at them. The one with the big eyebrows walked over and kneeled in front of me. He gave me a kind smile. "Good evening lad, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Sir."

The one with the long hair also kneeled in front of me. "Whaht ees your nahme leettle one?" It took me a second to figure out what he said. "I'm Harry Potter, Sir." They exchanged a look before focusing back on me. "Well Harry, my name is Aurther Kirkland, and this is my lover ..."

He gestured to the other one who took over. "Francis Bonnofey. Whaht were you doing out zere ahlahne een ze rain?"

I looked down at my feet before replying. "I got thrown out of my relatives home. I ran off to look for someplace warm but then I got lost." They looked at me sadly before standing up. "Well come along now lad, let's get you something warm to drink and eat and then go from there." They led me down the hall and down the stairs into a polar room, it looked quite nice. Francis had Aruther and I sat down on the couch while he went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back out with a tray of scones and tea.

As we enjoyed the food they started up small talk with me. "So Harry, how old are you?"

"I'm 7, Sir." Francis smiled lightly. "You dahn't hahve to cahll us seer Hahrry. Who do you live weeth?" I looked down at my cup of tea. "My aunt and uncle. My parents died in a car crash." I hared movement but only looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Aruther looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Though I don't think you should go back to your relatives. It seems as if they hardly notice you." I looked at him with my head tilted. "Then where can I go?"

"You could ahlways stay weeth us." I looked at Francis then back at Aruther. "Really?" They nodded which caused me to smile and hug him.

_**1 year later**_

A lot has happened in a year. One month after being taken in by Papa and Dad I found out they were the personification of nations, more specifically the personification of the United Kingdom and France, as well as finding out that i'm a wizard and what really happened to my parents. A month after that I met Papa's daughter, Marie, the personification of Paris.

3 months after meeting Marie, I became the new personification of London. 2 weeks later and I met the rest of the world. I now have 4 brothers/uncles, a sister/aunt, and 6 uncles. I'm now on my way to America to hang out with Johanna, Alfred, Olivia, Mathew, and Diego.

_**Time Skip**_

Johanna and I have been in the car for about 30 minutes now and are still not there. "Sorry 'bout the drive, my bro built the homestead a long time ago, so it's pretty far from town." I look over at Johanna and smile. "It's no problem Johanna, I've liked looking out the window so far."

Johanna slightly smiles. "So how did you get old Iggy to let you come out 'ere."

"I said I wanted to spend the summer with some of his siblings. He said I was not going to spend it with his elder brothers so I chose here. When he said 'I don't know', I responded with ' I would like to get to know you guys better'. Papa also helped."

Johanna laughed before pointing straight ahead. "'ere we are, Mattie should arrive tomorrow, but Diego is already 'ere." When we came to a stop, Johanna turned to look at me seriously. "Harry, what you see this summer you can't tell anyone. There will be a group of nations you can talk to and you'll meet them later this month. We beg of you to stay quite 'bout this Harry, England and France can never know 'bout this, understood."

It took me a little by surprise, Johanna has never been this serious when I first met her but I nod my head. She relaxed slightly and smiled. "Then lets introduce you to your cousins." I gave a puzzled look as we got out of the car. Cousins, what cousins? When we enter the house, I see Olivia and many other children and teens. "Harry, meet your cousins!"


End file.
